wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lune Crackham
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Lune Crackham! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Algrim Whitefang RE: IoB Basically myself and the rest of the currently active IoB writers would take a look at your work and then together we would make a decision based on that as to whether or not we want to let you in. I'd personally like to see you write a few more articles before we start making that decision, however. '''»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 21:05, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Hello mate. If I understand correctly your question the only way to put decals on the images you need Photoshop or similar photo edit program.Morfeas333 (talk) 19:49, January 7, 2017 (UTC) RE: Hello Hey buddy, Yeah I noticed the wiki was giving myself some troubles as well, I couldnt even type in chat. Sorry about that, If you want you can join the #40kFanChat on the IRC, Im there all of the time. Oh and please always sign your messages!--Shivly (talk) 20:37, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Lol my bad, I told you to join a IRC channel that I wasnt currently in, what a noob. As I said, Im always around in #40kFanChat, so stop by on the IRC anytime, as I forget about the Chat from the Wiki, or I am away from my PC. Anyway, see ya buddy. --Shivly (talk) 20:46, January 22, 2017 (UTC) File:Spacemarine.jpg File:SpacemarineIP.jpg File:SpacemarineIP2.jpg answer Hey alpha here! feel free to add any meme to my black library !!! RE: Response Welcome! RE: Art Request RE: Your Welcome! Mongolian Cyrillic Writing.jpg|Mongolian cyrillic writing Discord i know but discord takes forever to load on my PC Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 14:56, November 28, 2017 (UTC) T42 and AUs is T42 online as i would join his Dead millennium project. if he is not then what would it take to make one? Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 15:53, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Could i join your AU could i join your Join AU? sorry if i have anooyed you in any way Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 00:41, November 30, 2017 (UTC) About my Sandbox Thanks for moving it, also it was Ruina Imperila page and i can't the template for it anywhere could you help me? Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 13:43, December 12, 2017 (UTC) the Banished Thanks again Re:Banished i assume the Former Fire Hawks homeworld is not taken? as that is what i put in the page also are the leaders ok? Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 15:03, December 12, 2017 (UTC) RE: The Banished did the great rift fade? if not the then my empire is safe and also could i make it bigger? Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 15:09, December 12, 2017 (UTC) RE:RE: Banished' they were in warp storms before that i have the 500 Years before the Rev but Thanks Again As a matter of fact the warp storm lasted for 1000 with a 1 year brake then 1024 Years and 3 year break then a 4486 year period of Warp storms hope this helps Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 15:35, December 12, 2017 (UTC) LEFT SCRAPPED i can understand the orks that was stupid and i am sorry for doing that However why the Eldar-Banished War? as it was in an isolated zone of the galaxy please help me understand note: did the Eldar stay united? Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 18:45, December 13, 2017 (UTC) By the way thanks for the headings as it would glitch every time and the red barrer would by seperated into different parts Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 18:51, December 13, 2017 (UTC) By the way could suguest a grammar progarm to use? as it would by easier it edit. THANK YOU! Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 18:53, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Help 1. Could you suggest how to rewrite the Eldar-Banished war 2. what is an easy to use, free grammar checker? Cheers Note: i apolgize for replying so late as finals have started for me Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 19:02, December 13, 2017 (UTC) About stuff you left on my page is it ok if the banished used plasma weapons as their primary weapons? Cheers Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 22:01, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Segmentium for Banished i have switched the segmentium where the Space Marine chapter known as the Fire hawks a.k.a the legion of the damned's home world was which sadly is not in pacifius but in obcurus. thank again and Cheers m8. Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 11:38, December 15, 2017 (UTC) About Ice Icestormshadow is called ice for short by the way:) Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 13:38, December 16, 2017 (UTC) About dat 4 sub-sectors max why did you put that rule in place? Cheers Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 21:05, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Questions is Fabius Bile alive in Ruina Imperii? Does The Chaos Resurgent have a page? Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 02:25, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Grammarly Websockets ALSO, IMPORTANT: YOUR ARTICLE NEEDS A GRAMMAR CHECK. I RECOMMEND THAT YOU DOWNLOAD GRAMMARLY, A PROGRAM THAT CAN GREATLY HELP YOU. what websocket should i download? P.S the program says Websocket error when i troubleshoot the issue Thank you Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 01:53, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Discord hey Lune discord is finally working on my PC so ya on chat Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 19:54, January 21, 2018 (UTC)